Never Surrender Prompt
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: This is a Challenge prompt for anyone interested, its all inside! Features a ticked off Icejin who also happens to be Frieza's outcast sister out for revenge, only to find its already been done for her.


**A/N **

**Another Challnge for you people.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own ANY of the DBZ installments. No, they belong to Akira Toriyama. **

_Warnings: _

_Swearing, violence, bloodshed/gore, OOC'ness for some, a little humor, slight Freiza, Cooler and King Cold bashing and maybe some disturbing themes. But otherwise it should be ok for the younger reader...15+ at the very least. No pairings other than cannon so far, other pairings will be up for vote later._

**Note: **

**Since there is little to no information known about Freiza's race and home planet, I have fabricated my own. So don't go researching stuff that is said about Freiza's people and home in this, because I've made it up to better this fic. A few minor details may correspond to wikki though...**

**You can also tweak it however you want!**

**~Youkai**

**. . .  
>. . . <strong>

**-Never Surrender-**

_Out in the dark, cold depths of space a single one man ship shot through the void, speeding past planets and moons alike, not stopping or slowing in its course. Inside the small ship sea green eyes narrowed on the blinking consol as it flashed blue._

_Destination: Earth._

_Time remaining until arrival: 16 hours, 47 minutes and 23 seconds._

_"This had better be worth it." said a lilting woman's voice. Absently, sharp black nails tapped against a long ivory coloured tail as it twitched in an equally white lap._

. . .  
>. . .<p>

From his position perched precariously on a cliff edge Piccolo eyed the scene below him with mild amusement. Goku had challanged Vegeta to yet another fight, and the two were currently tearing into eachother, both bathed in a gold aura as they fought to overcome the other in their SS2 forms. Neither dared go further then that while being so close to civilization.

It had been nearly a full year since the fight with Buu, and things were just starting to return to normal.

_**~Ka-Boooooom!**_

"Ahahaha! Nice try Vegeta, but you missed m_**~Booom!**_"

"Hah! You were saying?"

Well, as normal as things got around here.

Shaking his head at Goku's idiocy in battle, Piccolo turned and made his way back to the gathered Z gang, who were all spread out on the green grass enjoying a lunch neither fighting Saiyan had realized had been served.

He inwardly cackled, he had been told to fetch the two men, but they seemed busy. He'd go back later.

He chuckled under his breath, earning a curious stare from Gohan and Bulma.

It had been Chichi's idea to go out for a picnic of all things, but the woman had been adament. Those who had declined to come had been beaten into submission by her frying pan.

He was sure Vegeta still had that black eye.

. . .  
>. . .<p>

Goku grinned gleefully as he delivered a savage kick to Vegeta's midsection, sending the Prince of Saiyan's flying into the cliff face. He whooped.

"That's three, I win Vegeta!" He crowed as the smaller male kicked his way out of the rock face, spitting dirt as he scrubbed debris from his gravity defying gold spikes.

"Yeah yeah, now shut up before I shove my boot down your throat." He snapped irritably. Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head as he let his gold aura fade and his hair return to its usual ebony.

"Awe, don't be a sore loser Vegeta, if you want we...can." Goku trailed off as some caught his nose and he sniffed in the direction of the group. His mouth watered. "Food!" He shouted before blasting towards the source. Vegeta cursed.

"Don't eat it all you jack ass!" He shouted before blasting after the hyper Saiyan.

That was how much of the day passed, with Earth's heroes enjoying the peace and quiet while sharing a large lunch.

Piccolo, who was currently sipping from his glass of water blinked as he felt his antenna twitch. Lowering his glass he looked up at the same Goku and Vegeta stopped shoveling food in their mouths. Gohan, who was sitting beside him blinked at the sky.

"I take it I'm not the only one who feels that?" he asked. Trunks and Goten, who had paused in their fighting over a piece of sushi blinked at their fathers.

"What is it dad?" asked Trunks as he poked the Prince in the knee.

"Theres someone coming." He answered for the benefit of the whole. Goten grinned.

"Oooh is he strong?" he asked eagerly, bouncing on his rear. Goku moaned in dissapointment.

"No, he's not." he whined pitifully. Vegeta snorted and returned to his eating.

"Pathetic. If he's trouble, he's all yours son." he said, glancing at Trunks, who fist pumped.

"Yes!"

. . .  
>. . .<p>

_Aboard the small one man vessal sea green eyes zeroed in on the planet currently growing bigger in the view screen as the ship rocketed forwards to enter its atmosphere. A sly smirk etched across full navy painted lips as their powerlevel dropped to hum below 5000. _

_The vessal crashed into the ground of a flat valley with a loud boom, the Earth bowing under the force as a crator hid the ship from casual view._

_. . ._

_. . ._

Everyone felt the ground rumble beneath them and Trunks whooped.

"Fun time!" he crowed in obvious glee before shooting into the sky and towards the rising collum of smoke roughly twelve miles away. The Z gang plus baggage followed close behind the excited hybrid.

. . .

. . .

Now if there was one thing Shiva hated more then her family, it would have to be space travel. She hated being confined to small spaces, and hated the annoying mechanical voice that told her to have a nice day as it shut down the travel pod.

Sighing, she waited for the door of the pod to slide open. When nothing happened, she glared at the panel, before pressing a few buttons. A spark errupted from the door, but stayed shut. Her tail tensed, and it would have been lashing irritably if it had had the room for it. Raising her hand, she formed a small ball of black ki before her palm, then blasted the door right off.

She stepped out of the half destroyed pod easily and wrinkled her nose at the damage. Such an old piece of machinary, but it had done its job well enough. Turning away from the old Saiyan pod she floated out of the crator and landed delicately on the grass a little ways away to take in the scenery with sea green eyes thickly lined in black. A bird sang somewhere to her left, and a small reptile skittered over one of her three toes on her right foot before disappeaing under a rock. She eyed the sky, finding it an odd shade of blue, while large white clouds drifted in front of the sun, promising a heavy rain later in the day.

_"Such a strange planet." _She thought to herself as her tail brushed against the grass slightly as she stepped forward. Any further progress was halted however when she sensed a rather large ki approaching at high speeds. She kept her body facing forward even as she raised her eyes to the sky just in time to see a blur of violet appear, then land in front of her. She nearly blinked in surprise at finding a hatchling of all things standing in front of her, and with such a powerful ki too.

Her attention however shifted as more ki's approached, and she watched as a rather odd looking group landed a little ways behind the violet haired hatchling. Almost immeadiatly, however her eyes zeroed in on the form of who she was sure was a dead man. She sniffed the air subtly, and her tail twitched.

Saiyan.

And quite a few of them. The one whom she was quite sure was supposed to be dead stepped forward with his powerful arms folded across his chest.

"Look what we have here." He announced disdainfully. He narrowed onxy orbs on her. "What the hell is an Icejin doing all the way out here on a backwater mudball like Earth?" he asked with a sneer. Shiva felt her lips twitch into a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said indifferently. Then she tilted her head and eyed him. "I was under the impression, that Prince Vegeta died on Namek." She said, sounding genuinly curious. The Saiyan snorted.

"I did." he answered, but didn't elaborate. Shiva hummed. Before anything else could be said though the violet haired hatchling stomped his foot.

"Hey, are we gonna be fighting any time soon? I wanna get back to eating!" he whined. Shiva's tail lashed in annoyance.

"Such savagry from one so young." She said, frowning dissaprovingly at the child. Her eyes snapped to the blue haired female as she snorted.

"Tell me about it." she said, folding her arms over her generously sized bust. Shiva blinked as another Saiyan stepped forward and scratched the back of his head.

"Um...Why are you here?" he asked. "You aren't here to cause any trouble for us are you?" he asked, brows nitting together as he stared at her imporingly. Shiva snorted before she could stop herself.

"Oh please, I have better things to do then waste time and energy terrorizing the locals." she said, folding her own arms over her extended chest. The male sighed in relief. "No, I'm actually here looking for the Super Saiyan who destroyed my family." she said icily. Everyone stiffened as her powerlevel spiked dangerously high for a second before dropping back down. The hatchling in front of her gulped, suddenly looking at her with wide eyes before edging backwards. She smirked at him as if to say 'fooled you' and allowed him to rejoin the tense group. Unsurprisingly Prince Vegeta stepped forward with an arrogant swagger.

"I am a Super Saiyan." he said, and suddenly his ki blasted outwards and turned gold, along with his hair. His now green eyes eyed her smugly. The other Saiyan, not wanting to be forgotten jumped forward and also unleashed his ki in a gold flare.

"Me too!" he chirped, throwing his arms in the air before allowing the form to melt away. Throughout the whole display, Shiva had kept her face carefully blank, and showed no surprise at the displays of power. Instead she hummed.

"Which one of you killed my brother, Frieza." she asked simply. The second Saiyan slowly raised his hand with a sad frown on his face.

"I did..." He said. "But, you have to understand, he was the bad guy! I had to stop him from hurting innocent people!" he rambled. Shiva slowly made her way towards him, ignoring the way the others tensed. The rambling man in front of her stilled his waving hands and blinked, but didn't move to defend himself as she stopped a foot away from him. She craned her neck to meet his confused gaze, before she suddenly stuck out her small hand.

"I told myself years ago that if I ever met my brothers murderer, I'd shake his hand." she said, smirking. The Saiyan blinked, before slowly grasping her much smaller hand to shake it.

"Uh..." Was his intelligent response. A sudden bark of laughter from Vegeta drew their attention to him.

"Ha! I should have realized sooner!" he said, still laughing. He raised a gloved finger and pointed at her. "Your the outcast Princess, aren't you!" He asked between barks of laughter. Shiva bristled and lashed her tail behind her.

"And your the planetless Prince." she hissed back. The Saiyan who had shaken her hand frowned.

"Hey, thats not very nice you two." he said, glancing between them uncertainly. Vegeta only laughed harder at her words. Annoyed, she sent a blast of black ki at the laughing Prince, catching him unawares. The blow sent him flying back and through several rock formations before he came to a halt, his laughter replaced with a wheezed curse.

"Show some respect, you are still a Prince after all." she said, dusting her hands off. "But then again, I shouldn't expect a dirty, overgrown monkey like you to even understand the _meaning_ of the word." She sniffed, her tail curling through the air absently behind her. Vegeta glared death at her as he pulled himself out of the rock.

"You little bitch, you'll pay for that with your life!" He shouted as he lunged into the air and blasted towards her. Shiva hummed and glanced at the sputtering saiyan whose hand she had shaken.

"For the record, what I'm about to do is classified as self defence." With that, she caught the fist that was meant for her head in one hand and used the other to form a ball of black Ki, which she then smashed into the side of Vegeta's head. The blast would have sent him flying if her tail hadn't latched around his neck and flung him downwards instead. He hit the ground with a resounding boom, his body forming a crator in the dirt. He groaned at her feet and she smirked. She used her tail to hook under the collar of his shirt and lifted him out of the crater to eye level. She tutted. "Just because I'm an outcast, doesn't mean I'm weak. I've had years to train myself in preparation to kill my family, and I have surpassed them, may they rest in burning torment."

. . .

. . .

**HAVE FUN WITH THIS! **

**Its so totally up for grabs in nearly every department, so go nuts.**


End file.
